Leading By Example
by Lesera128
Summary: Angela thinks back on some of the parallels between her relationship with Hodgins and how Booth's relationship with Brennan has progressed over the years.  Set during season 7.  Hodgela/B&B.  One-shot.  Complete.


Leading By Example

By: Lesera128

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: ::stares:: ::blinks:: ::stares again:: Yeah. I still don't own anything…but, you knew that from the stares, right?

Summary: Angela thinks back on some of the parallels between her relationship with Hodgins and how Booth's relationship with Brennan has progressed over the years. One-shot. Complete.

Author's Note: This story takes place sometime during the first few episodes of season 7. No major spoilers are included (okay, maybe a teeny tiny vague reference to something, but I'm sure if you blink you'll miss it), but to be on the safe side, consider yourself warned that this story is not safe for season 7 virgins. And, now, on with the show….

* * *

><p>It's no small secret that I've been watching the two of them for years. It's a way that I've gotten my kicks every now and then. My own life has been a series of comings and goings, but one of the constants I've come to rely on was the great energy exchanges between Bren and her G-man. And, although she'd hate it—even <em>now<em> I think she'd hate it if I made reference of any type of ownership that she has to Booth—I say, if it's a spade, call it a spade. He's been hers since day one, even if sometimes one (or both) of them have forgotten it. I've always known that, and I've tried to tell them both that in various ways over the years, but sometimes—well, until someone is ready to listen something, there's no point in trying to tell them squat because they'll only hear and never listen like they need to…

I suppose, in a way, my spewing of such zen-like mumbo jumbo is kinda funny. I mean, look at how long it's taken me and Jack to get things right. I mean, now…well, we're here. We're finally here in the same place, at the same time, in the same way, and it's more wonderful than I've ever expected to have anything in my life. I love him and Michael more than my very soul…but, like Bren's little travel to the bliss of Boothland…well, it wasn't easy.

Now, that I come to think about it, it's funny in a way, isn't it? I mean, Bren met Booth for the first time about the time that I met Jack on that case with the beautiful singer…what was her name again? Cleopatra…that's it. I remember when I helped do the sketch for her face, I remembered thinking how beautiful those large almond shaped eyes of hers were, and I did a bit of sketching in the Egyptian-style after that. I'd been inspired. And, then I found out that her name was Cleo…just like Cleopatra. God, she was a beautiful woman (the singer, not the pharaoh). But, that was a fateful case for so many of us in so many ways.

I didn't think much of Jack for that first year we worked together off and on. He was so…weird. And, at the time, I had other things, other people on my mind really—Kurt was still alive then. Wow—I haven't thought of him in a long time. He was a gorgeous man and such a talented artist. Although I wouldn't trade anything I have now with Jack and Michael, a part of me can't help but wonder what might've been if Kurt had lived. Would I still be with him? I probably definitely wouldn't be married (in the normal sense of the word, i.e., living in the same place with my husband), and I don't think I'd be a mother. Kurt was so wonderfully conducive to helping me maintain my more artistic, bohemian sentiments. But, he wasn't exactly the most …calming of influences on me. That's one thing I'll always been grateful to Jack for—he's helped to ground me in so many ways. I have a home and a family because of him. In a way, he's done for me what Booth's done for Bren.

It's funny, isn't it? I know I've already asked that, but consider the points of irony that we're dealing with here. Looking back, now that I can see it in the totality of things, Jack and I have followed a really parallel track to Booth and Bren. Case in point, as I said, we all were brought together by that Cleo Eller homicide case. Ahh! That's it, _that's _what her last name was…Eller. Cleo Eller. Ha! I knew I'd remember it eventually. Anyway, as I was saying, we were all brought together by that one case…and over the years of working together on murder cases, we formed bonds with each other.

Now, the really funny thing is that I'm not certain if you can draw a direct comparison and say that Jack is Booth or that I'm Bren…because, well, in many confusing ways, sometimes Jack is Booth and sometimes I am. Both Jack and the G-man are definitely hopeless romantics, and both Bren and I have had some issues in the past with families. But, in a way, I've always been the one who's more free with her emotions than Jack ever could be. I mean, he'll tell you himself that he fell hard and fast for me. He knew before I did that he cared about me in more than a casual way. Now, to be fair, it's not that I didn't know that I cared about him as early on as Jack did…I was just scared what it might mean. Like Bren, I've never been good at the whole 'long-term monogamous relationship thing' like she sometimes spews. However, unlike Bren, it's not from lack of trying on my part. That's why, after that bitch Taffet took Jack from us (even though, at the time, I didn't know the bitch's name—and pardon me for the foul language, but if ever a person deserved such a curse word added to their person, it's here, may she continue to roast in hell where she is right now, thank you very much), I finally stopped being afraid of letting him in…now, it's true—like Booth, Jack knew he wanted to get married before I did. But, it took us a while to get things right.

Life happens, doesn't it? To this day, I'm still not quite certain why things initially went bad between us after the issue of my jumping over the broom with Grayson in Fiji interrupted our first wedding. I think, in another similarity that our relationship shares with Bren and Booth's, we were just too damn stubborn for our own good. But, then again, you can be with the right person, and if it's the wrong time, it'll never work. I think both of our relationships show that. The universe knew that either Jack or I…mostly me, though, wasn't ready to be in the type of relationship that I was supposed to have with him. That's why I had to go through a few more practice runs…and square my past with Roxie away and do a bit of learning with Wendall. Now, I'd never say this to that dear, sweet boy because he was so wonderful to me in a time when my life wasn't exactly at a high point, but I can honestly say that I never would've been ready to be with Jack when our opportunity came around if I hadn't learned certain things about myself and being in a relationship that I learned when I was with Wendall. In a way, I know that just as surely as I sign my name 'Angela Montenegro'…but, then, when we were both ready, fate put us in the same place at the same time to make certain we realized that our chance—our _real_ chance was finally there for the taking. And, so we ended up in that wonderfully annoying jail cell, were forced to talk to one another—talk about the past and what went wrong—and in doing that, we realized we were ready for one another.

Now, you ready for some more ironic parallels? Bren's usually always been fairly straightforward with me about her past dating habits. But, her relationship with Booth's been different from the word 'go' in that she's always told me just _enough _to be able to talk to me like she needs to without giving too much away. She guards their privacy for him because I know the G-man doesn't like his tales being told out of school. And, I'm okay with that…most days. Although, I think it's cruel and unusual punishment that she would tell me about the existence of that luscious naked omelet photo she's got stashed of him somewhere and not share, but I digress. It's really just sour grapes on my part—and, that's okay. I can admit that.

But, anyway…like I was saying…timing is everything. And, as horrible as I know it was for her to go through it, when Booth was with the Commando Barbie doll last year, in a way, it was just like what happened with me and Roxie (or me and Wendall). They—i.e., Booth and Bren—needed time apart because they weren't ready to be with one another yet. Hannah, as much as I loathe to admit this because I never really liked her (or the kinda guy Booth was when he was with her…but, that's another story for another day) —well, she _did_ serve her purpose.

And, now…and, although she won't admit it, I think that something between Bren and Booth started after they got stuck in his elevator the day of the blizzard last March (much like when fate put Jack and I in that damn jail cell when we finally needed to talk _and_ were ready to do so). They were different after that point…and, then, after all that horrible, horrible crap with Broadsky…and losing poor, sweet Vincent. Well, let's just say that when Jack suggested that we (in a way) name our son after him, I wasn't _that_ opposed because a.) even Vincent is preferable to the whacked out name my dad chose and b.) his sad, sad death finally managed to accomplish what six years of nothing else could—Bren finally pulling her head out of her ass and getting into bed with Booth…and, the rest, my sweet dears, is, as they say, history.

Now, just like Jack and I, they've admitted that they love each other and are a family…and God—that little girl of their's is going to be so damn cute. I know it already—I can just feel it. I mean, come on—look at the momma and the daddy…with two gorgeous people like that, how can she _not _be one of the most beautiful babies ever? She'll be _almost _as cute as Michael… not quite…but almost. After all, since my son _is_ the cutest baby that has ever (or will ever) live, it's not like she didn't have an insurmountable thing to overcome anyway, so it's probably best that no attempt even be made from the start.

So, Bren and her G-man are finally together and have the family that they were always supposed to have…when they finally found themselves in the right place at the right time with one another…just like Jack and me. Hell, they've even found a new place together. Now, true, it is a bit of a fixer-upper (with an emphasis on the 'fix' part), but I've never seen the G-man more happy about something…at least, something that isn't Bren or that sweet little girl of theirs.

Now, the only thing that really remains is _when_ they're going to get married. Because... as everyone knows…it will happen eventually, right? I mean, if they continue to lag just a little bit behind Jack and I —even if they did reverse the marriage/baby thing, which I do doff my proverbial cap to them on from a creative standpoint—one day, they _are _gonna get married. And, I'd be willing to bet a hundred bucks that when it finally happens…it won't be Booth who's the one who does the asking.. No, when it takes…like it was for Jack and I…I know Bren will be the one to ask him, just like I had to ask Jack.

Of course, it could be argued that he's the one who asked me again in the jail cell in Carroll County…but, that's just a minor technicality methinks. Hmmmm….

* * *

><p><span>-The End-<span>

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note - continued<span> - So, there it is…this was just a little drabble that came to mind when I was thinking about how much there really is in common between the two sets of relationships mentioned (Hodgins/Angela and Booth/Brennan). I've also never written in Angela's first person POV before…so that was a bit of an experiment. I'd love to hear what you think and thanks in advance for reading!


End file.
